


The Puppet

by SleepyLou



Category: One Direction
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drama, M/M, Multi, Multiple Personalities
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SleepyLou/pseuds/SleepyLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dissociative Identity disorder, formally known as multiple personality disorder is when one or more Identities alternate control in an individual's behavior.</p><p>DID has increased tremendously since the 20th century as well as the number of alters (Identities) a person has gained, some ranges from 2-3 and sometimes even to 16 or more. Doctors are still researching the cause of this and how to cure it.</p><p>Dissociative identity disorder is commonly caused by trauma during childhood in a patients life which cause themselves to hide, they create someone else in their mind that basically appears as they run away from whatever had triggered that alter to appear. And eventually, they crystallize into something more permanent that lays dormant inside them that they usually have no control over</p><p>These alters have their own memories, they have their own thoughts and emotions that they keep without the host knowing a clue about them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Puppet

**Author's Note:**

> First story, on ao3 anyway. I apologize about the shitty title. (:

Harry’s eyes fluttered open, a streak of light flowing into his room, how it managed to land right across his face was astonishing. The foul smell of rotting food and marijuana filled Harry’s senses, Ziggy must have been here last. He started coughing violently as he leaned up on his elbows on the bed he was laying on, trying to get the vile taste out his mouth. A sense of nausea hit him like it always did when he came back from wherever he went to and he clutched his stomach as he sat up in the bed. There was a bandage that was wrapped around his knuckles and a pounding headache he wished would go away. His eyebrows knitted together as his eyes adjusted so he could see his room more clearly, but this wasn't his room and a small hint of anxiety filled him. There were multiple boxes cluttering the floor as he sluggishly stepped onto the carpet, his last house didn't have carpet.

He closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to get a clue of what might have happened, his ribs hurt for one and he really didn't want to know how long he’s worn this shirt from the disgusting scent that radiated from his body. Harry stood up and walked to the door on the far right corner of the room, twisting the knob and putting his bandaged hand up to shade his eyes when the blinding light enveloped him. “M-mum?” He mumbled as he stepped out onto the hallway, he could hear the faint sound of heels coming up of what seemed to be stairs.

“Oh good Ziggy, you’re up. I got those perogies you wanted, I just wanted to ask if you wanted them fried, sauteed or boiled?” Harry’s mother asked as she walked up to him and raised her eyebrows as to await an answer.

Harry’s face fell and he bit his lip as he studied her face, she looked so tired with her dull eyes with bags underneath them and her hair is even starting to gray from stress. This woman who’s done so much for him, every time he comes back, he just wished he could hide again. “I did something bad, didn't I.” He mumbled softly as he looked around the house he was in. They must have moved, that only happened rarely. When they get kicked out because of the landowner, or when one of his alters does something terrible that they have no choice but to move neighborhoods.

Anne’s eyes glazed over as she brought her hand to her mouth and gasped, “Oh Harry!” She cried as she dropped the box of perogies in her hand and ran up to wrap her arms around Harry’s neck, “I've missed you so much baby, it’s so good to have you back.” She whispered into his hair.

Harry closed his eyes and encased his arms around his mother, he sighed softly as he rubbed his hand up and down her back. “Mum, what happened this time?” he reluctantly asked, dread and remorse filling him.

“Oh, Harry.” Anne whispered as she pulled away and gripped Harry’s hands tightly, as if he would transition is she didn’t. “It was Henry, he beat up this boy down the street and for what reason, I don’t know.” She breathed as she looked down to the floor and ran her fingers through her hair, “And everyone was treating me terribly and my co-workers were mistreating me, and they were harassing you, all of you. So I had to do what was right to protect you.” She murmured as she cupped Harry’s cheek, a sad smile spreading on her face. “We moved here. To Doncaster.”

Harry frowned as he pulled Anne into another hug, “I’m so sorry mum, I can’t believe Henry could be so-so..” He sighed as his eyes filled with pain, pain for Anne. Because she doesn't deserve the shit his alters put her through just because Harry was so selfish.

“Nonono, none of that Harry.” Anne chastised as she grabbed Harry's shoulders and pushed him away so she can look at his face. “I got a new job and we can afford this wonderful, new home. It's a new beginning!” She laughed as she outstretched her arms and went to the railings that overlooked the living room. “This will be a new start for both us, so don’t be so sad.”

Harry smiled softly, he admired Anne for so many things. She was such a strong woman and she’s right. This can be a new start, Harry will try a bit harder just for her. He just has to keep his guard up and try not to get so upset or worked up so that he won't transition so easily.

Though that's easier said than done.

"I've looked up the best schools in the area, you'll be going to Melrose Montgomery High starting Monday." Anne smiled as she grabbed the perogies she dropped on the floor and headed to the stairs, "Go take a shower baby, I'll make you breakfast." 

Harry's eyebrows knitted together and he opened his mouth to say something before letting out a sigh and going back into his new room. He didn't want to go to school, he'd much rather be home schooled because what's the point? Something always comes up, he transitions and makes a fool of himself and everyone will think he's a freak. 

Harry sits on top of the trunk at the end of his bed and takes a deep breath to calm himself, feeling his hands get clammy. He's never liked school and he's never been one to socialize, usually Hunter took over. But Harry has to try again, for Anne. Harry sheds his shirt off with minimal difficulty and goes into the door that's cracked open, it ended up being the connected bathroom. His eyes widen when he sees the hues of yellow and blue across his ribs. The curly-headed boy groans and tries not to think about it too much as he grabs the metal binding clip and gently unwraps the bandage from his hand, wincing once he pulls it off his cuts on his knuckles. He steps into the shower to wash the stench off his body. 

The water is scolding hot, but it somehow helps Harry's sore body. It stings once it reaches his injured hand, he tries his best to ignore the pain as he tips his head back and lets the water run over his face. He always liked to shower in hot water because he felt like he was shedding a part of himself. Sometimes he wishes he could. 

-

Harry walks downstairs and turns the corner where the dining room is, smiling when he sees crumpets, sausage links and scrambled eggs. His favorite. "Thanks Mum." He says softly as he sits at the table and grabs a sausage link before taking a bite out of it. 

"In twenty minutes we're going out, hurry and eat. We have to go shopping for some furniture for the living room and some grocery's." She says as she runs upstairs with a crumpet in her mouth. 

Harry nods as he tries to eat the rest of his food as fast as he can, his alters may be rude and not listen to her, but he wouldn't dare disobey her. They put her through enough.

Soon enough, they were heading off to this place called Ward Brothers Furnishes. They bought a glass coffee table along with a white, almost grey colored fama calisto corner couch that could sit about four to five people, and small floral pillows for decoration. 

"Harry love, what color should I pick? This shade of white? Or this shade? It looks kind of cream, innit?" Anne sighed as she stood between each option. "But, the white has a leathery feel to it while the cream is really soft."

Harry just smiled at her, she was always the type to stress over every little detail. About the colors and what matches and what doesn't. If everything doesn't go together, his mother always looks upset. Yet, every room in the house was different. The living room always was more modern looking and it usually had white as it's theme with abstract art on the walls. In the dining room, the table was made of a fine wood that was hand carved. Anne soon gave up on Harry's room because every time she went to clean or do something different with it, it somehow got destroyed and it was just a bottomless pit of shit everywhere from all the alters. While her room smelled like spring, she always had floral designs on the sheets and her windows were always open. "I think the cream colored couch would fit in nicely." 

She sat on the chair and rubbed her hands on the arm rest in circles. "I agree." 

Harry walked over to a cream colored chair that had a footstool and picked up the price tag. "Mum, we should get one of these stressless sunrise chairs, for your back." He murmured as he turned towards her with a smile.

Anne smiled and shook her head, "No love, my back is fine, we don't need one of those." 

Harry's smile slipped off his face before he gently grabbed her wrist and led her to the chair, "C'mon mum, think about yourself for a change." He mumbled as he watched her sit reluctantly. "Now put your feet up on the stool." He grabbed her feet and placed them on the footstool. "Now just imagine that chair fitting nicely into the living room and you sipping tea by the window, sounds nice yeah?"

Anne rolled her eyes, "You make a compelling argument, it is nice." She agreed before standing up and ruffling Harry's curls.. "Let's go make an order and go to a nice cafe around the corner before we go grocery shopping, I saw a real nice one on the way." Harry simply smiled, he hoped it was a drive thru.

-

The cafe was small, among many of the other shops in Doncaster. There was empty tables out in the front and the dull green paint was chipping away from the wall, but Harry couldn't help but find a sort of charm in the old place. 

Harry walked in behind his mother, a bell ringing above them to give cue to their presence. The place was fairly empty except for a group of loud teenagers near the middle of the cafe. Harry tried his hardest not to look in that direction, for fear that he would make eye contact with one of them and see their mocking and judging stares. 

"How may I help you?" A frail elderly man asked as he walked up to the counter with a notepad in his hand. He had almond colored eyes, long hair that reached down his back and an accent Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I would like a latte with two spoonfuls of sugar and Harry would like a cappuccino." Anne ordered as she dug into her pocket, giving him the money he asked for. Harry sighed in relief, he didn't understand why he got so worked up by just being around other people or even talking to them. The mere thought of ordering something over the phone made him break into a cold sweat.

"Harry, love. I'm going to the loo, just grab the drinks when they're done and find a seat." Harry's mum murmured as she started to walk towards the room that had the restroom sign hanging above it. Harry wanted to yell out and tell her to stop, but he swallowed his words and took a couple of deep breaths. He didn't want to change just because of his issues with social interactions.

"Here you go, enjoy and thanks for coming." The man said and Harry stuttered when he thanked him as he grabbed the paper cups and started to make his way to the back corner of the cafe. He was so entirely focused on making sure he didn't trip as he passed the group of boys that he didn't see one of the boys leaving the bench and turning around, running right into him and making him fall backwards, the drinks ending up all over him in the end. He gasped from the pain and cried out, grabbing his shirt and trying to keep it away from his skin as he bent forward.

"I- I'm sorry." Harry muttered, his cheeks flushing from embarrassment as he heard the snickering and the man behind the counter muttering angrily in some foreign language. He could swear he could hear his heart beating in his ears and he wanted to disappear, he couldn't even be left alone for five minutes without breaking something or making a fool of himself.

A stern voice spoke up that made Harry's head snap up. "Hey, don't be assholes." the boy he bumped into scowled, wearing a similar jersey to those that the rest were wearing. What confused Harry the most was that he wasn't talking to him, he was talking to his friends who grew quiet. He wasn't poking fun at Harry or yelling at him for making a mess. Harry's eyes widened when the other boy bent down and wrapped his fingers around his bicep, gently helping him up. "Hey, you alright man?" 

Harry kept his gaze on the floor as he nodded, wincing at the owners harsh tone of voice that he knew was directed towards him.

"Mr. Alejandro, I'll clean it up, don't have a heart attack." He heard the other boy yell before leaning closer to him to the point that Harry could smell his aftershave and feel his warm breath against his ear. "Hey, don't worry about this. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up, I'll take care of everything." 

Harry was now simply blushing from how close he was. He timidly raised his eyes to look at him and he had the most beautiful eyes he's ever seen. They were a shade of cerulean and when he noticed how long he had been staring at him he jumped and nodded, walking as quickly as he could to the bathroom and leaning over the sink with his hands gripping the sides. "Fuck." He whispered through his teeth before he pulled some paper towels from it's container and ran it underneath the running water and started to dab his shirt with it, his hands shaking uncontrollably. 

"Hey, you okay?" He heard a voice behind him after a while and he whipped around, blushing furiously. 

"I- I'm sorry." Harry mumbled as he hung his head, looking down at his vans. He flinched when he felt hands on his shoulders, looking up at the other boy like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey, it was an accident. It was my fault for not watching where I was going so don't beat yourself up about it, Mr. Alejandro will get over it." The blue eyed boy had a kind smile on his face as he started to help Harry dab some paper towels on his shirt. "My name is Louis." He said softly as he pulled away, Harry wished he could feel the warm heat that came with the closeness of him. Louis, it's fitting. 

"Um, 'm Harry." He murmured as he watched with curious eyes as Louis began to dig through a duffle bag he brought in with him. 

Louis pulled out a clean white shirt and offered it to Harry. "It's clean, but it has been in my bag with my footy clothes, so I apologize if it smells funny. At least you won't have to wear your stained one, yeah?" 

Harry stared at him, was he even real? Why would a complete stranger give him a shirt? He was one of the kindest people he's ever passed by and he hoped he wasn't playing games with him. "T-thank you." Harry mumbled as he grabbed the shirt and turned around, so his back was facing Louis. He flushed as he pulled his coffee stained shirt over his head and placed the clean one in it's place as quickly as he could, he didn't want Louis to look at his faded scars that were strewn across his back. When he turned around, he saw a frown on the other boys face and he knew he wanted to say something about what he saw.

"Harry? Harry?!" He heard his mother's voice calling his name frantically and his eyes widened as he ran around Louis, flinging the door open and rushing towards his mother.

"Mum, I'm here." He said as he grabbed her wrist, turning her around. Her eyes were filled were tears and he was shocked when she wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. 

"Oh Harry, I thought you left me. I thought you transitioned and ran away and you don't know this town well enough." Anne sniffled and buried her face in Harry's shoulder. "I was so scared."

"M-mum, I'm okay. I just tripped and spilled coffee everywhere so I had to go to the bathroom, 'm sorry." He mumbled and rubbed his hands up and down her arms to calm her.

She pulled away and tugged at his wrist, "forget about it love, at least you're okay. Let's go now, yeah?" 

"Um, excuse me. Harry?" Louis spoke up from behind him and Harry flushed at the scene they seemed to cause and turned around.

"I'm sorry for making you worried ma'am, it was my fault." Louis said to his mum, his heart was practically fluttering. 

Harry noticed the crest on his jersey and he pointed to it, "you go to Melrose Montgomery?" He asked with jade eyes wide and hopeful, obviously he'd be going there if he was wearing the jersey but he still felt the need to ask. Maybe he'll have a new friend.

Louis grinned and looked down to where Harry was pointing at, "yes I do, will you be going there? I knew I haven't seen you around before." 

Harry bit his lip and nodded, clasping his hands behind his back and playing with the bracelets around his wrist. "I'll be starting Monday, is it hard to get around?" 

"It is kinda big, but nothing too major. Hey, how about this? I'm in the welcoming committee and I'll make sure I'm the one to show you around, yeah?" Louis said with a wide smile, as if he was actually looking forward to it. 

"That'd be great! Wouldn't it Harry?" Harry's mum said excitedly beside him as she clapped her hands together in joy. Harry elbowed her slightly and tried not to blush even more than he already was.

"Mum." He said in a low voice, embarrassed by her outburst.

Louis chuckled and placed his hand on Harry's shoulder, "great, then I'll see you Monday Harry." He said as he started to make his way to the door where his friends were waiting, waving behind him.

Harry waved and watched him leave with glassy eyes and a dopey smile on his face. He was wearing his shirt and it smelt like grass and something that was a distinct smell that only Louis had and he felt warm inside. The smile was soon wiped off when he noticed his mothers raised eyebrows and Cheshire grin. 

"Oh isn't he cu-" She started before Harry shook his head and covered his hands over his ears, his face feeling as if it was going to melt off from being caught by his mother looking at another boy all star strucked. 

"Mum, don't!" 

-

Harry went through the same routine the next morning, fiddling with the food on his plate when his mother walked through the door with a bag from the pharmacy. 

"I brought your meds, love." She said cautiously as she set them in front of her son, she knew that he hated taking his meds but Harry knew it was only for the best. He wouldn't want to change while he's a school on the first day and even though they're not one hundred percent effect they still help massively. 

Harry nodded and looked at them for the longest time, as if contemplating if he could handle himself being in school without them. The other day he handled himself pretty nicely and went a whole day without transitioning which is a pretty big accomplishment compared to the last six months. He decided against it and started to take the orange bottles out their containers, lining them up on wooden table.

White pill, blue pill, red pill, pink pill. Harry looks down at them emotionless, it tames the monsters inside his head so he figures he shouldn't complain and sweeps his hand across the straight line of pills and into his awaiting palm. He grabs his cup of water and puts them all in his mouth before swallowing hastily, the taste making him feel queasy.

Harry didn't mind taking the pills, there were pills for his depression and anxiety and a pill that even stimulates him so he's more alert. But there's one pill he refuses to take and that's his antiphychotic pill, because he's not crazy and all it does to him is make him into some sort of zombie where he's literally fucked up and can't function properly. Sure, he doesn't transition but it's like he's going through some foggy haze and he can't think straight or act normal and he'd rather not be like that all the time so he always pushes that bottle aside. 

"Lets go Harry, don't want to be late for your first day of school now don't you?" Anne said with a smile as she grabbed her purse and started to put on her dansko shoes. 

Harry drank the last of his orange juice before throwing away his unfinished meal and placing it in the sink. "Yeah." He mumbled before grabbing his back and slinging it over one shoulder. He could feel the butterflies acting up in his stomach from going to a new school, but he'll be able to see Louis. He just keeps Louis' face in his mind, how sincere his eyes looked when he told him he wouldn't mind walking him around school. It kept his spirits up, even if it was just a smidgen. He walked out to his mothers blue Volkswagen jetta, sliding into the seat and running his face over his hands. He can do this, he just needs to stay cool and collected.

It was merely a five minute drive before pulling into a gate that had Melrose Montgomery in large white letters on a sign in the front of the school, Harry could practically feel his heart beating in his ears. His mother pulled out into the parking lot and turned in her seat to look at Harry more clearly. "Harry, you're going to be just fine. This will be a good year for us I know it will, just have to be a little optimistic. I unfortunately won't be home till six or seven, so the school said they'll give you a bus pass and I slipped in a piece of paper with our address in it. It's not much of a far walk but maybe the front office has a map of the neighborhood or-"

Harry smiled and ran his fingers through his unruly curls as he interrupted her, "mum.. I'll be just fine don't worry about me. I'll figure out a way to find my way home, just focus on your job and i'll call you from the house phone as soon as I can." 

Anne smiled sheepishly before reaching into her scrubs pocket and pulling out a key, placing it in Harry's palm before curling her small fist over his. "Oh, love. You know how I am." She chuckled before pulling Harry in for a hug and kissing the side of his head. "Be safe, have a good day at school."

Harry kissed her cheek before opening the car door, mumbling a 'love you' as he waved to the car as she drove off. He turned around to the school which was overall pretty damn massive, it was about three stories high and looked rather intimidating. He took a shaky breath before walking through the glass door, grateful that the office was right by the entrance.

"How may I help you?" A girl with bright red lips with the name Bridget across her name tag spoke up behind the counter without a glace towards him. 

Harry stood frozen for a moment before he tripped over his own feet as he walked over to the desk. "I- i'm here for my schedule." He said softly, cursing the fact that he was pigoned toed and the fact he couldn't speak correctly.

"Name?" She said as she looked up, clearly annoyed but for what reason Harry didn't know why. Maybe it was just his presence that annoyed her, wouldn't be surprising for him.

"Harry Styles." He said quietly, fiddling with the hem of his shirt as he watched her type in his name into her computer before she printed it out. He looked around the room, hoping to see Louis but unfortunately he caught no sight of his electric blue eyes. His shoulders physically sagged with defeat as he hung his head slightly, his spirits low as he gnawed on his lower lip. People seemed to respect Louis, he seemed like such a lovely person who held himself up right, with an aura that just made him so likeable. Harry wouldn't blame Louis for not showing up, he wouldn't either. 

"Here you go." Bridget said, snapping Harry out of his thoughts before he leaned over and grabbed the pink slip of paper with trembling hands. 

"Thank you." The curly haired boy murmured as he made his way to the door to make his departure. Just before he could reach the door, it burst open and he jumped back in surprise. 

Louis was there, breathing heavily with his cheeks pink and a thin layer of sweat on his skin. He looked at a wide eyed Harry and a smile broke loose on his face before he leaned against the door frame, catching his breath. "Harry! Thank god, I made it. I'm so sorry mate, I nearly forgot I had to meet you this morning. I sprinted down the stairs and across the school hoping I wouldn't miss you." 

Harry grinned lightly, a new form of butterflies swimming in his stomach as he looked at Louis. He hadn't forgotten after all, Harry was quite amazed. But what made the breath catch in his throat, no matter if it was silly, was the fact that Louis called him his mate. "Hey." He said shyly.

"Well, you're late monsieur. May I see your schedule?" Louis asked with a joking chuckle as he held the door for Harry as he walked out into the hallway. "Ahh, I see. You have English first with Mr. Rayburn. I had him last year, he's nice so when you walk in he'll know you're new. Just act like you've been going here all year and go straight to your seat and he'll continue on in the lesson, cause he just really doesn't care." he chuckled lightly as he continued to read on. "We have study period, lunch and culinary arts together. Three out of seven isn't so bad, yeah?"

Harry nodded as he took back the pink slip of paper and slipped it in his pocket, "yeah." He sighed and gnawed on his lip, he wished he had every class with him. It might make the day more bearable but he's grateful for the time he has with him, if he even is going to be around him during study and lunch. "The school is massive."

Louis laughed as they started going up a set of stairs, "It may seem a bit intimidating at first, but it's not that big once you get used to it and everything." They went down a vast hallway, Harry eyes were wide as he soaked up the art that covered the walls and a large board with clubs you could join or tutoring you could apply for.

"I don't think i'll ever get used to this school." Harry chuckled before they came to a stop.

"Well, here you are. Remember just walk in and find a seat and talk to him after class, at least he's not annoying like other teachers and ask you to stand up in front of the class and ask you to say something about yourself." Louis grinned and placed his hand on his shoulder, "I hope you have a good first period, i'll try and leave early to walk you to your pre-calc class." 

"Thank you, Louis. Sorry for taking time out of your class, I hope you won't get in trouble." Harry said softly as he bit his lip.

"Nah, you're doing me a favor. I really, really hate that class." Louis smiled before walking down the hall, turning around to wave to Harry. "See you in a bit."

Harry waved back at him before opening the door, the smile slipping off his face as he felt everyone's eyes on him. Mr. Rayburn didn't even peek at his direction or stop writing on the white board so he cast his gaze to the floor and walked to the back of the class, ignoring the gazes everyone gave him and the whispering that spread around the room he knew was about him. But what did he expect?

Six and a half more hours to go.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunter: He's the sensible and intelligent one of the five and he's probably the only reason why Harry is passing his classes.
> 
> Mortimer- Claims he's from the early 1900s where he was enlisted in world war 1. He's jittery and anxious most the time when things are loud because they remind him of the war. He doesn't understand why he's in a 17 year old body but when someone picks on Harry he becomes sneaky and conniving.
> 
> Ziggie- He's the drug dealer, the coward, he's greedy and he always finds himself in problems but he labels himself as a "lover" not a fighter so he quickly finds a way out of it.
> 
> Sebastian (Sebby)- The hopeless romantic, as well as the promiscuous of the five identities.
> 
> Henry- He's always finding himself a way to get Harry in danger, he's a dare devil and he doesn't understand the meaning of no when someone denies him. More or less he's what you would call a arrogant and pompous ass. 
> 
> These are just a little bit about Harry's personalities, I hoped you enjoyed the first chapter. There will be more drama to come (:


End file.
